BASKET WORLD:LAY UP YOUR LOVE! SHOHOKU, KATTE KOI!
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! (Original title: BASKETTO NO SEKAI: LAY UP YOUR LOVE! SHOHOKU, KATTE KOI!!) No space... -_- PLease R&R! It's my 4th fic, collaborated with Lady Harlequin!
1. Chapter 01 - Student Files

**BASKETTO NO SEKAI: LAY UP YOUR LOVE! SHOHOKU, KATTE KOI!!**

(Means = Basketball World! Lay up your love! SHOHOKU, COME ON!!!)

DISCLAIMER: Slam Dunk is NOT ours, and never will be! We're just borrowing the characters and the locales so we can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when we're through. But whatever original characters we stuck in here are OURS, and you can't use them without OUR permission!

**_(=^_^=) Prologue (=^_^=)_**

REALITY REALLY BITES: Lady Harlequin A trademark of Lady Ice Dragon's fics is that they all contain an element of reality, especially her Mitsui fic. In continuing with that tradition, I have given my characters (Melina and Jesse) several flaws of their own, most physical, but there are some in the personality department too. But hell, this is only the prologue! You can judge when the rest of the fic's been added! Anyway, this part focuses on Melina and Jesse for a while. LID will add her own bits to the story later on. Well, that's it for now! Now go and read it!

~~ After what seems to be a long while…~~

L.I.D.[author]: All right! I've got the prologue done, and these will be the characters! Yours truly is inside as well, so… I'm like, in Hollywood mode! Whoo hoo! LOL Director slash actress! It doesn't get any better than this! Enough crap, I'm saving my finger energy for the fic! Let's get this party or fic started! *Whoosh! *

Chapter One: Student Files 

A Collaborative Effort Between: Lady Ice Dragon and Lady Harlequin

A "Slam Dunk" Fic

*           *            *

FILE NO.: 23458971

FILE TYPE: EXCHANGE STUDENTS

STUDENT # 1

NAME: Melina Alehandra Montoya-Eduque

AGE: 15

BIRTHDATE: June 6, 1985

GENDER: Female

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT: Incoming fourth-year student at the Rose of the Gold Cross Academy, Philippines

FATHER: Jesus Victor Valenzona-Eduque

MOTHER: Susan Montoya-Eduque

SIBLING/S: Maxine Leandra Montoya-Eduque

AGE OF SIBLING/S: 12

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINTMENT OF SIBLING/S: Incoming first-year student at the Rose of the Gold Cross Academy

OTHER NOTED RELATIVE/S OF STUDENT: Valentin Eduque (grandfather)

ACCOMPLISHMENT/S OF NOTED RELATIVE/S: Basketball player (retired, played for the Philippines during the ASEAN Games and clinched gold medal with team); Coach (semi-retired, coaches teams for the college, national and occasionally international leagues); Restaurateur (co-owner of the Triple V Corporation, which has put up restaurants specializing in both local and international cuisine)

SKILLS OF STUDENT: singing; writing; fluent in English with conversational knowledge of Japanese and French

ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF STUDENT: consistent champion in inter-school academic contests in Spelling, General Information, and Science; member of school paper since the first year in high school; has won two inter-school singing competitions

VERDICT: Accepted into third-year level, Shohoku High

NOTES: Check up on academic accomplishments ~Vice-Principal Uchida; Must interview with regards to connection with school paper and skills in English ~Ms. Yumiko, English teacher; Must ask about grandfather ~Coach Anzai, basketball coach

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

STUDENT # 2

NAME: Jessica Maria Massena-Bautista

AGE: 16

BIRTHDATE: April 12, 1985

GENDER: Female

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT: Incoming fourth-year student at the Rose of the Gold Cross Academy, Philippines

FATHER: Nicholas Fuentes-Bautista

MOTHER: Anna Maria Dolores Massena-Bautista

SIBLING/S: Korin (younger sister); Joshua (baby brother)

AGE OF SIBLING/S: 12 (Korin); 5 (Joshua)

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT OF SIBLING/S: Korin ~incoming freshman at the Rose of the Gold Cross Academy; Joshua ~incoming pre-school student at the Rose of the Gold Cross Academy

OTHER NOTED RELATIVE/S OF STUDENT: Juan Ricardo Massena (uncle); Martin Bautista (cousin);

ACCOMPLISHMENT/S OF NOTED RELATIVE/S: Juan Ricardo ~Basketball player (Olympic-level, part of international pool); Martin Bautista ~Basketball player (college, part of De La Salle Green Archers, champions of the UAAP [college league] cup)

SKILLS OF STUDENT: dancing (ballet and modern); writing (specifically scripts for stage-plays); athlete (specifically basketball and volleyball, but interested in other sports)

ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF STUDENT: Captain of basketball team since first year; Vice-captain of volleyball team since first year; member of school dance troupe since second year

VERDICT: Accepted into third-year level, Shohoku High

NOTES: Must check on playing skills ~Coach Anzai, basketball coach; Consider accepting her as temporary member for volleyball team ~Coach Takashi, volleyball coach; Check up on dancing talent ~Ms. Umizaki, dance troupe moderator

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

STUDENT # 3

NAME: Ikuko Wang Ru Yu De La Cruz

AGE: 19

BIRTHDATE: June 6, 1983

GENDER: Female

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT: Incoming third-year student at Temasek Polytechnic, Singapore

FATHER: Juan B. De La Cruz

MOTHER: Keiko Wang Ru Xin

SIBLING/S: N/A

AGE OF SIBLING/S: N/A

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINTMENT OF SIBLING/S: N/A

OTHER NOTED RELATIVE/S OF STUDENT: Wang Xu Xin (Grandmother)

ACCOMPLISHMENT/S OF NOTED RELATIVE/S: Ex-Restaurateur (Owner of the Golden Fortune Company, which has put up restaurants specializing in both local and international cuisine), Sports Nutritionist 

SKILLS OF STUDENT: A Linguist in English, Mandarin, Malay, Tagalog, conversational skills in Japanese, writing (poetry and songs), Dancing (Contemporary and Free Art) and Computer Literate.

ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF STUDENT: consistent champion in inter-school academic contests in Spelling, General Information, and Science; member of school paper since the first year in high school; has won two inter-school singing competitions

VERDICT: Accepted into third-year level, Shohoku High

NOTES: Check up on Linguistic and Technology accomplishments ~Vice-Principal Uchida; Must interview with regards to skills in various languages ~Ms. Yumiko, English teacher; Must check on (sports) nutrition skills ~Coach Anzai, basketball coach, cc to Ms. Chie, Home Economics teacher; Check up on dancing talent ~Ms. Umizaki, dance troupe moderator

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

STUDENT # 4

NAME: Muly Binte Mohammad S.

AGE: 18

BIRTHDATE: February 6, 1982

GENDER: Female

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT: Incoming third-year student at Temasek Polytechnic, Singapore

FATHER: Johari Bin S.

MOTHER: Siti Binte Mohammad

SIBLING/S: N/A

AGE OF SIBLING/S: N/A

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINTMENT OF SIBLING/S: N/A

OTHER NOTED RELATIVE/S OF STUDENT: N/A

ACCOMPLISHMENT/S OF NOTED RELATIVE/S: N/A

SKILLS OF STUDENT: A Linguist in English, Malay, Japanese, computer literate. Good in IT and business management skills.

ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF STUDENT: Consistent in academic achievements; member of school IT club since the first year in high school.

VERDICT: Accepted into third-year level, Shohoku High

NOTES: Check up on Linguistic and Academic accomplishments ~Vice-Principal Uchida; Must interview with regards to skills in various languages ~Ms. Yumiko, English teacher;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

STUDENT # 5

NAME: Ringko Chiyu

AGE: 22

BIRTHDATE: 25/12/79

GENDER: Female

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINMENT: Last Year at University of Southern Hemisphere, major in agriculture, Singapore.

FATHER: Chiyu Ichiro

MOTHER:  Seita Takaoka

SIBLING/S: One brother

AGE OF SIBLING/S: 25

EDUCATIONAL ATTAINTMENT OF SIBLING/S: Bachelor in Business Management University of York

OTHER NOTED RELATIVE/S OF STUDENT: nil

ACCOMPLISHMENT/S OF NOTED RELATIVE/S: nil

SKILLS OF STUDENT: Great in IT and business management skills.  However, did not go further as prefer to get close to nature more.  Translation skill (English-Japanese, English-Chinese)

ACCOMPLISHMENTS OF STUDENT: Owns a farm (and is a farmer) in Fukuoka, Kyushu Japan.  Quit playing basketball.  

VERDICT: Accepted into third-year level, Kainandai High

NOTES: Check up on academic accomplishments ~Vice-Principal Kuna; Check on basketball skills ~ Coach Takato, basketball coach; Must interview with regards to skills in various languages and translation skills ~Ms. Yukiko, English teacher

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Please do R&R! Lady Harlequin, do get back to me! ^_^


	2. Chapter 02 - From the Philippines, With ...

Title: **BASKETTO NO SEKAI: LAY UP YOUR LOVE! SHOHOKU, KATTE KOI!!!**

Chapter: 2/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Non-Yaoi

Pairing: ?

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

A Collaborative Effort Between: Lady Ice Dragon and Lady Harlequin. 

A "Slam Dunk" Fic. 

Characters might, or will be OOC and Slang will be freely used. Be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT ours, and never will be! We're just borrowing the characters and the locales so we can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when we're through. But whatever original characters we stuck in here are OURS, and you can't use them without OUR permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was summer, and Terminal Two of the Manila International Airport was crowded with jetsetters and would-be vacationers who wanted to escape from the sweltering heat of this island nation by going to various destinations. School had just ended, and it was a good time for families to take that much-needed break and go off somewhere else.

Melina Eduque looked at her surroundings, feeling the pit of apprehension grow slightly larger in her stomach. She hefted her backpack over her shoulder, and started to nervously nibble on her thumbnail. 

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…I'm going off to another country to study…ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…I'm going to be SO cut off from my parents and the rest of my family...ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod…I hope I don't get too homesick…" 

Melina Alehandra Eduque, a dark-skinned, shorthaired and VERY nervous fifteen-year-old girl with an altitude problem (and we don't mean she's scared of heights) had just launched into the "mantra" she often used whenever she was trapped in an unnerving situation.

_/Well how can I NOT be unnerved if I am going to someplace where I don't even KNOW anyone - no, wait, I DO know someone. /_ She closed her eyes, trying to remember what her parents had told her just before they left her in the waiting area of the airport while she waited to board her flight…

[FLASHBACK]

Susan Eduque punched in a few numbers into Melina's cell phone. 

"Now remember Mel, this is the phone number you have to call if ever you get in trouble, okay? This is your Tito [Uncle] Benigno's number. If you have any problems, or get into trouble, just call him up and he'll get to you somehow."

"Yes Mom," Melina replied as she accepted her cell phone with a nod and a smile. "Though hopefully I won't expect to use it often."

"Hopefully," her mother told her, and bent down over her to give Melina a peck on the cheek.

Just then, Jesus Eduque bent down over his daughter, planting a kiss on her cheek as well. "Remember Mel, take care of yourself. Don't get involved with too many boys, you hear me? And no boyfriends!"

Melina laughed. "Oh come on Dad, have a little faith in me! You know ME when it comes to boys."

Maxine, Melina's little sister, snorted. "Yeah, you avoid them like the plague! How are you going to get a boyfriend if you're always like that, huh?!"

"MAX!" Melina warned as she attempted to swat her sister upside on the head, but failed when the latter ducked and avoided her palm.

"Ha ha!" Maxine taunted, but relaxed, and smiled. "Take care of yourself, okay Ate ["older sister", similar in usage to the Japanese "oneechan"]?" She leaned in closer, and whispered, "Don't worry too much about what Dad said; go ahead and get a boyfriend, you're fifteen going sixteen this June already for crying out loud! But while you're at it, could you find a boyfriend for me too?"

Melina giggled, and whispered back, "I'll try to find a nice sweet guy for you, but I'm not making any guarantees. So how do you want him? Gift-wrapped or as is?"

"Gift-wrapped! With a bright red ribbon on top of the box!" Maxine exclaimed, and the two siblings laughed at the joke.

At that moment, Melina's mom spoke up. "Max! Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, coming!" Maxine called, and she turned to her older sister. "Bye Ate! Take care!"

Melina sighed, and watched as her little sister trotted off to join her parents…and leave her alone.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

*           *            *

"Hey Mel!"

Melina half-jumped out of her seat in surprise, and turned to look upon a tall, fair-skinned, shorthaired girl, who had the cutest set of dimples this side of the world. She sighed in relief. 

"Jesse! Don't DO that! I thought I would die of a heart attack right there and then!"

Jessica Maria Bautista laughed then, and slid into the seat beside her. 

"Sorry. I didn't really mean to kill you." She eyed Melina's rather large and overstuffed backpack. "Eh, Mel, what's in the bag."

Melina blinked, and lifted up the backpack. "Oh, this? Various things…"

"Like what?" Jesse reached out to take the backpack from Melina…and nearly dropped it out of her hand before she managed to pull it up again. She stared at Melina with a wide-eyed gaze. _/Sweet Mother of God…this bag must weigh a ton! /_  "Mel, what in the WORLD did you put in here?! Bricks?!"

Melina blinked innocently. "No."

"Then what?"

"Books."

"What kind of books? I thought you packed up your schoolbooks in your luggage."

"I did. That's for my light reading."

"And by 'light reading', you mean…"

"Oh, my set of Harry Potter books, all of my J.R.R Tolkien books, my entire collection of Anne Rice novels..."

Jesse only sweat dropped as she let Melina rattle on about what other books she had in there. Did this girl pack a library or something? She shook her head. And she calls THAT light reading…

DING DONG! 

A voice came over the speaker phone: "All passengers going on PAL flight 437 bound for Kanagawa, please get ready for boarding."

Jesse grinned, and stood up, hefting her light knapsack over her shoulder. "Well, that's out flight out of here!"

"Yup!" Melina agreed with a nod as she slipped on her backpack like it didn't weigh anything at all. She gave a nervous sigh, and lowered her head. After a moment, she looked up again, and there was a smile on her face, her two dimples appearing in her cheeks. "Well, looks like there ain't no turning back now!"

Jesse grinned in agreement. "Got that right! Now let's get over to the boarding gate before the plane leaves without us!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Tensai-san: I have no idea. I'm from Singapore. You have to ask Lady Harlequin. *Passes review to Lady Harley*

Han-san: Yep, the first chapter is the bio data for the characters in the fic. All except one are going to Shohoku High.

Fehrocious-san: Thank you! Do come back soon okie? *hugz*

Lady Harlequin-san: Please answer the review from Tensai-san, onegai! ^_^ Yep, I got the first chappie from you and it's now the 2nd, gomen! ^_^

Nellie-san: It's a fic, but some are truths. :p You'll see Fujima later. ^Sweat drop^ 


	3. Chapter 03 - From Singapore, With Love

Title: **BASKETTO NO SEKAI: LAY UP YOUR LOVE! SHOHOKU, KATTE KOI!!!**

Chapter: 3/?

Author: Lady Ice Dragon

Genre: Non-Yaoi

Pairing: ?

Rating: PG

Archive: Yes

Email: kogure_ikuko@yahoo.com.sg

Warning: Be prepared for reality, fantasy, mushy and action. ^_^

Author's Notes: 

A Collaborative Effort Between: Lady Ice Dragon and Lady Harlequin. 

A "Slam Dunk" Fic. 

Characters might, or will be OOC and Slang will be freely used. Be FOREWARNED, so no flames, unless you want to help cook my maggie noodles.

Disclaimer: 

Slam Dunk is NOT ours, and never will be! We're just borrowing the characters and the locales so we can have fun with them. They will be returned to their respective owners when we're through. But whatever original characters we stuck in here are OURS, and you can't use them without OUR permission!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(L.I.D.[author]: Please note that Singapore slang will be used freely in the fic. If there are any questions about the slang, do email me, and I'll answer it! ^_^)

It was a normal humid day in the country of Singapore; however, inside Terminal Two of Changi International Airport is was air-conditioned, as was a hub of activity. It was crowded with tourists and locals who were sending off their loved ones off to a distant land, which would most probably be their vacation place.

~~ IKUKO ~~

Ikuko looked around her, looking for her two companions who would be accompanying her on her journey to Kanagawa, Japan. She sighed, sat down on a bench, and placed her luggage in front of her. She had pleaded with her family to let her depart by herself, for she didn't want to make a scene at the airport, with all the mushy goodbyes and stuff. She could do those at home, whilst getting into the taxi. Looking at her mobile phone, she sighed. _/Hope those two get here on time! Mattaku! /_

~~ MULY ~~

"Argh! I'm going to be late for checking in my luggage!! Hope Ikuko-san's not mad at me!!!" cried Muly, as she weaved her way through the busy crowd at the airport, pushing her luggage in a maniacal fashion, nearly running over some kid.

"Of all the days to be late why today? ADUH!"

~~ RINGKO ~~

Taking her own sweet time, Ringko waded through the busy café and headed towards the check in counter. _/If I walk at this speed, I'll be JUST on time! Ho ho ho! I'm such a genius! /_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ring! Ring! Ring! 

"Hello?"

"Hi! Ikuko-san? Muly here! I'm on my way, please wait for meee!"

"Aiyah, what else can I do leh, Muly? Of course I have to wait for you, right?"

"Is Ringko-san there with you?"

"Nope, not yet. Better hurry up leh, Muly! Alamak… the check in counter is going to close shop any minute!!!"

"Yah lah!"

"Bye!"

-Click

As Ikuko finished her conversation with Muly, she saw Ringko approaching her from the right. Ikuko sighed, and as if on cue, after a few minutes, Muly appeared on her left. _/Mattaku! I'm glad I'm on good terms with them, or else I'd blow my top right now! /_

With Ikuko quickly mock shouting at the two girls to quickly check in their luggage, she sent some death glares along with it. After they checked in, the three girls took their hand baggage, and went to Swensen's for a drink. Seating themselves comfortably at a booth, they began to chitchat. 

"So Muly, why were you so late just now? You make me wanna suck blood you know!" wailed Ikuko.

"Sorry lah… had to run an errand for my mak first mah…" replied, Muly with a huge sweat drop. "Ringko, how could you weren't with Ikuko just now leh? I thought you're always punctual one…"

"I AM punctual, I was neither late nor early… Ho ho ho!" replied Ringko with her hand on her cheek.

"Omae wa…(you guys)" sighed Ikuko.

Now, Ikuko and Muly were previous friends, even though they were from different institutions, and had applied for the exchange program together, and had luckily been accepted. Ringko was introduced to the two girls when she had been confirmed the last place for the three places going to Japan, and the three got along marvellously.

"Muly, can't be late anymore when we're in Japan… in Singapore, they can tahan, but Japan is another story lor…"

"I know lah Ikuko, alamak, also cannot speak singlish when we're there, right Ringko?"

"Yep! But of course among ourselves can lah… I heard that there are to more girls joining us at the airport… from the Philippines, right, Ikuko?"

"Yah, luckily I can speak Tagalog, but don't worry, they're excellent speakers of English…"

"Too bad you're not going to be joining us at Shohoku High, Ringko." Sighed Muly.

"That's all right, Kainandai University is all right, heck we can even get to know more guys right? Oho ho ho!"

Ikuko and Muly: ^Sweat drop^ 

And off they went, departing Singapore with an open mind, as well as an open heart. They chatted and had some thoughts before they arrived in Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_/I'm there to study, not find anyone. Not after what happened… /_ Thought Ikuko as she looked out the airplane window, plugging an earphone into her left ear, listening to some music.

_/I'll show him! He thinks he's so cool; well I'll make sure he eats his words, Chilaka! /_ Thought Muly, munching on some peanuts.

_/I wonder if the Kainadai guys are handsome? Singaporean guys just don't cut it… /_ Thought Ringko, flipping through a fashion magazine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(=^_^=) Meow!_**

Replies!!

F5C-san: Yup, will check it out soon!

Lady Harlequin-chan: How do you find this? I might need your help soon!

Fehrocious-chan: Nah, I write the fic, and Harle-chan helps me out… and of course it's thru email…Phone bills = $$$$$$$$


End file.
